


Chaos

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River ponders an unusual string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

The red and green string was impractical. While it was sturdy and could be used to secure one's belongings, the colors were bright. Garish. They called attention to themselves. Perhaps that was okay for the colors, but when River had belongings to secure, she wished them to go unnoticed. Being invisible was nearly always the optimum choice.

Perhaps it was like the ice planet. Something not primarily meant to be functional. She tied a knot in it. Then another. The rotational pattern of the colors actually worked quite nicely if she knotted them just so, modeling a compelling three-dimensional fractal.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2007 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "Christmas twine."


End file.
